


hey baby (i know i wanna marry you)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but im in a chrismasy mood, i like angst, ignore that tag, its not about christmas so don't expect anything, okay a whole bittle of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn proposes basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey baby (i know i wanna marry you)

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing stuff   
> personal tumblr: http://jfc-yourelike-sexonwheels.tumblr.com/  
> ziam&narry blog: http://narryandziam-makemehappy.tumblr.com/

"Hey you." Zayn whispered when he walked into the hotel room where Liam was lounging and reading, Zayn rolled his eyes lovingly for fuck sakes he was dating a saint. Liam looked up at him and smiled, the book forgotten as Zayn walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, basically melting everyone bone in his body. Liam grabbed Zayn by the collar and pulled him closer, causing Zayn to laugh into his mouth.

"Someone's a bit eager." Zayn laughed breathlessly and Liam shrugged,

"Missed you is all." Zayn stared at him and chuckled,

"You're so pretty I could just... marry you." He breathed out and Liam stared at him,

"What? Is that some kind of marriage proposal?" He questioned laughing and Zayn stared at him, all beautiful and shining brighter than the sun.

"And if it was?" Zayn asked still staring at him and Liam looked at him. He was doing that weird eyebrows thing again, it was such a Liam move it made something in Zayn ache because hot damn this boy was going to be the death of him.

"I'd say... you're crazy Zayn Malik really fucking crazy." Liam replied pressing his lips to Zayn's. Zayn kissed him back again, slipping his tongue into Liam's mouth and after a really hot makeout session Zayn pulled away,

"C'mon... do it." He whispered and Liam stared at him,

"Do what?" He asked and Zayn chuckled,

"Marry me you idiot." He replied and Liam stared at him,

"Zayn... are you serious?" He asked because he didn't want to agree with anything if Zayn was just messing with him, it'd be just like him to do something like that and make a downright fool of himself.

"As serious as ever man. Do you want a speech or some shit?" Zayn asked searching Liam's eyes and Liam just laughed and shook his head,

"No it's just... really?" Because this was unbelievable. He had though that Zayn or him would propose to the other in some cheesy dinner date, not while their bandmates were in the other rooms of a hotel with them as they made out in America. Three years, they had been together for three years, immediately hitting it off on the X-Factor and Liam honestly didn't think they could get this far.

"Yeah... do you not want to?" Zayn asked suddenly looking unsure of himself, Liam shook his head quickly,

"No it's just... yes! Yes Zayn, I'll marry you!" Liam asked and Zayn grinned,

"Yeah? I don't have a ring you know... I was just kind of winging it." Zayn shrugged and Liam stared at him,

"Well I loved it, it's something we could tell our child." Liam chuckled than blushed deep red, he wasn't sure if Zayn was comfortable with him bringing children into the question.

"Our love child." Zayn replied wiggling his eyebrows and Liam laughed, throwing his head back and feeling so happy!

"So... we're engaged?" Liam asked and Zayn shrugged,

"Yeah or married. We're never breaking up, Li." Zayn said and Liam stared,

"You sound possesive... it's hot." Zayn laughed and pressed his lips to Zayn, 

"Yeah I know you love it."  


End file.
